Despeinado
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: El cabello de Chat Noir siempre esta desordenado. Un día Ladybug lo peina, llevándose una sorpresa.


— ¿En qué piensas? —Preguntó Chat con los ojos entrecerrados, al ver como su Lady lo miraba— ¿Cómo puede haber un chico tan maravilloso, soltero? —Su sonrisa era petulante.

Ladybug rodó los ojos.

— Tu cabello siempre esta desordenado —Espetó la heroína moteada— ¿Te gusta tenerlo así? o ¿Realmente no te da ganas peinarlo? Eso estaba pensando al mirarte.

El susodicho se llevó las manos al mismo.

— ¿Eso? —Articuló— Cuando me transformo siempre se pone así —Explicó— Parece que tengo más abundante pelo del que tengo, además de que cubre mis orejas —Le dijo mostrando como efectivamente sus orejas humanos estaban debajo del cabello rubio.

Ladybug se le dilato la mirada.

— ¿Por qué me miras así? —Al segundo se encontraba con la boca abierta por lo que había descubierto— ¿No me digas que creíste que mis orejas de arriba era las reales? —El gatito esbozo una sonrisa divertida.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —Exclamó avergonzada— Eso sería tonto —Alegó aunque en su interior, había veces que había pensado que esas orejas eran reales, hasta que las toco y se cercioro de que no era así, como su cola que la usaba en varias ocasiones como ayuda para derrotar Akumas.

— Bueno, no tenías que ponerte así —Repuso a la defensiva. Hizo una pausa pensativa— My Lady —Llamó— ¿Te gustaría peinarme?

— ¿Eh?

— Peinarme —Dijo— Seguramente no tienes peine, pero con tus dedos, creo que será más que suficiente, mi pelo aunque se vea así, no tiene nudos ni esta enredado.

— ¿Por qué haría algo así? —Cuestionó, sus mejillas comenzaron a calentarse al solo imaginárselo.

— Porque estas curiosa —Ella lo miró con desconcierto— No lo intentes negar, si no fuera así, no te hubiera preocupado el hecho de que mi pelo este desordenado.

— ¡No es así!

— ¿No? —Sus labios seguían teniendo una sonrisa— ¿De verdad que no te gustaría verme peinado?

— Eso no haría ninguna diferencia —Refutó— Seria una pérdida de tiempo.

— Entonces, ¿temes a la posibilidad de te enamores de mi "yo" peinado?

— ¡Eso es ridículo!

— Péiname y confírmalo.

Ladybug sabía que era un reto. Más bien una trampa, pero el fuego que en ese momento en su interior estaba ardiendo, no le permitió negarse. Al rato estaba detrás de Chat mientras con sus dedos peinaba sus –realmente suaves- cabellos rubios del gatito. Esos que le recordaba a Adrien y nunca en su juicio -sin su permiso- se atrevería a tocar aunque deseaba y esperaba que ese día llegue.

Al peinarlos, estos terminaron siendo colocados, detrás de las orejas humanas, dejando las mismas visibles. Luego de unos minutos, ella termino y pidió que Chat se dé la vuelta para admirar su obra.

Al observarlo, el corazón de Ladybug se saltó un latido. Su cara que estaba de color normal, comenzó a enrojecerse como aumentar de temperatura. Sin poder soportar esa vista, desvió la mirada sin nada de simulo.

— ¿Cómo estoy? —Preguntó— Perrrfecto imagino, al ver lo nerviosa que te has puesto.

— ¿Q-quien e-esta n-nerviosa?

Y al decir eso, se puso mucho más colorada. Había tartamudeado enfrente de Chat Noir como si estuviera enfrente de Adrien ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Él no era Adrien!

— C-como d-digas —Tartamudeó el gatito en evidente burla— ¡No sabias que escondías tan adorable secreto! ¡Tartamudea para mí!

— N-no e-estaba t-tartamudeando.

— Claaaro, bichito.

— ¡No te burles!

Cuando gritó eso, agradeció no haber balbuceado ninguna palabra. Cerró los ojos y llevó sus manos al cabello de Chat Noir, alborotándolo.

— Sabes que, mejor lo desordeno.

Espetó volviéndolo a su estado original. Chat Noir rió, pero no la detuvo.

— Ahora que sé que te vuelvo nerviosa, al solo estar peinado, voy a tomarme mi tiempo para arreglarme cada vez que no veamos —Guiñándolo un ojo— Bueno me iré, creo que tuviste demasiada emoción por hoy —Levantándose—La próxima vez que me veas, espero que puedas hablar ¡Nos vemos!

Y con ese dicho y el saludo desapareció de ahí. Mientras Ladybug aún no se recuperaba de lo que sus ojos habían visto. Era como si Adrien se había puesto el traje de Chat Noir

"¿Que fue eso?"

Paso por su mente, con el corazón latiendo a mil y su respiración acelerada, ya que cuando lo vio peinado, creyó que era Adrien. ¡Chat Noir, Adrien!

Negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

Porque eso era algo imposible... ¿Cierto?


End file.
